weekyle15s_the_new_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. M
Dr. M was the main antagonist of the Honor Among Thieves Story Arc before dying in the very vault he was trying to break into. Appearance Dr. M is a purple mandrill. He wears blue gloves and pants and a white lab coat. On his head is a plug for interfacing with his large mutants. He holds his face in a constant grimace. Personality Dr. M holds little respect to those he deems inferior to himself. He hated working under Conner Cooper, who he believed he was superior to. He does however, hold respect for those he finds equal to himself, hence his attitude towards Bentley. Even though he sees Bentley as his equal, he sees Murray as an unintelligent "caveman." Nevertheless, Dr. M is not above giving praise even to those he considers to be beneath him, as he praised Murray, saying he was much stronger than his old teammate, McSweeney, ever was. Dr. M displayed some sociopathic qualities, such as being unable to sincerely form attachments to others, which could explain why he and Conner Cooper were not close friends. He acknowledged that perhaps Sly and Bentley were true friends, though he seemed unable to truly comprehend how that was possible when he himself and Conner had never been so close. He also displayed a lack of morals and killed one of his men over a simple mistake by poisoning him, and wickedly bringing up the henchman's family before he died. He then referred to the victim as "sloppy" when he called for a janitor. In the inner sanctum of the Cooper Vault, he mocked Sly's speech and tried to kill Clara to make Sly suffer. Dr. M's experience with Conner Cooper led him to develop a hatred of the entire Cooper Clan. He believed that all Coopers were the same "attention-grubbing thieves," and grew obsessed with obtaining the fortune within the Cooper Vault. When his attempts all led to failure, his hatred, greed and paranoia drove him to insanity. Much like Clockwerk, his hatred and his obsession consumed him, and he spent decades trying to open the vault. It was ultimately his obsession and insanity that killed him when he refused to leave the Cooper Vault as it caved in. As Bentley explained it, Dr. M had spent most of his life lusting over the Cooper fortune, and he wasn't going to lose it, no matter what the cost. Skills & Abilities Dr. M is an extremely intelligent foe, as well as a skilled manipulator. He tricked Sly into leading him through the Cooper Vault via a tracker placed on his cane, and planted doubt in Bentley's mind about his friendship with Sly. Dr. M also possessed strong physical abilities, and it is implied that he performed experiments on himself to become stronger. He was easily able to grapple with Murray without showing signs of weakening. He has also survived heavy damage without any sign of injury; for example, he was repeatedly shot at by Carmelita Fox's shock pistol, hit many times by Sly's cane, and electrocuted five times. Dr. M was skilled at creating a variety of mechanical inventions, including weapons and methods of defense for his island fortress. However, not even he was able to create a machine capable of destroying the door to the Cooper Vault. He also had a computer interface built into his skull. This device, visible on his head as resembling a giant plug, allowed him to hook up to various weaponry, as well as some of his mutants. Dr. M's final weapon, which he used during his showdown with Sly and Carmelita, was a module that attached to the top of his head. Equipped with several spider-like legs, it also had a built-in propeller that allowed Dr. M to fly. Other features included a missile launcher and a generator which could produce either water, electricity or fire as attacks. Balls of all three of these mods could be released, and Dr. M could also slide across the ground to leave a trail of them, with the exception of water. Another of his attacks involved leaping into the air and slamming down on the ground, sending out a ring of energy. When hooked up to a device in the Cooper Vault's Inner Sanctum, the module allowed Dr. M to fire a powerful laser beam. After his battle with Sly, it appears Sly has broken all but two of the spider-like legs off. When Carmelita shows up and engages in a short battle with Dr. M. She destroys the remaining legs, thus causing him to topple over. Weapons * His Gadgets * His Mutants Family Unknown. Voice Actor Rick May. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Mandrills Category:Monkeys Category:Baboons Category:Big Bads Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Former Heroes Category:First Cooper Gang Category:Animals